Descendants: The Newbies
by YellowJacket04
Summary: "I know some kids who would really like it here." That's what Evie said. So, Ben found some. But are all of them what they seem? And will everything turn out OK?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, People!! So this is my new Descendants Story, and I decided to have my former VK Hailey be a male, because the boy to girl ratio on Descendants is... wow! Anyway, so this is my new story with Dizzy, and Some OC's of mine. So, lets get started. Also, I'm not sure about the Wicked World\Movie thing, so let's just say they're in the same universe! And, Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any media related to it. Only my OC's.

"Actually, there are a lot of kids who would really love to come here," said Evie. So, after the Royal Cotillion, King Ben decided to send for some new VK's to come to Auradon. "OK, Evie. So I decided to bring in 5 new VK's to Auradon," said Ben. "Well, who are they?" asked Evie. "Dizzy, Hartley, Daughter of the Queen of Hearts, Holden, son of Hans, Carter, Son of Clayton, and...Hayden, son of Hades," said Ben. "Well, all are good choices, although I'd keep an eye on Hayden, along with Mal and Uma, he was the Mob Boss of the Isle." "Well, it's not like he's working with Uma," said Ben. "Well, We should go tell Mal, Carlos, Jay and Freddie," said Evie.

Later, in the Throne Room, the Girls were planning the next dance. "Isn't it weird that we have dances like, all the time?" asked Freddie. "I'm with you," said Jackie, the daughter of the infamous Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington. "M, I have news!" said Evie. "What?" asked Mal. "We have four new kids from the Isle coming!!" "Who are they?" asked Mal. "Dizzy, Hartley, Holden, Carter, and Hayden." "HAYDEN???!!! MY EX BOYFRIEND HAYDEN???!!!" exclaimed Mal. "Calm down, I'm sure it won't be awkward," said Evie. "Wait, we're going to have a fire user?" asked Eli, son of Elsa. "But what if my powers melt?" I can't be the Water King!" "It'll be OK," said Carlos. "Just stay a couple of rooms away." "Well, Ben's picking them up now, so we'll see them soon," said Evie. Little did they know something was going on back at the Isle.

5 hours Earlier

Hayden and Carter were talking in Uma's fish and Chips shop, while Hartley and Dizzy were at Curl Up and Dye packing. "Well, Uma failed, so we're going to need to get the Wand, and Bring Uma, Harry, Gil, CJ and Zevon to Auradon," said Hayden. "And get revenge on those prissy pink princesses," said Carter. "Well, we can't let the girls in on it, because they actually want to be AK's," said Hayden. "The limo's about to pick us up," said Carter.

Now.

After they got into the limo, the girls were talking nonstop. "I can't wait to design fashion with Evie!!" said Dizzy. "Maybe she'll hire me!" said Hartley! Hartley worked with Evie's designs when she went to Auradon. "Well, we're here," said the Driver. They walked out. "Welcome to Auradon Prep!" said Fairy Godmother. "King Ben will give you the tour, and I will see you in class tommorrow at noon! Have a nice day!" "Well, I'm sure you all are Lucky to be here," said Ben. "Now, since you guys are new, each one of our Reformed VK's are going to be your Mentors here, teaching you what to do." So, Dizzy went with Evie, Hartley with Freddie, Holden with Carlos, and Carter with Jay. "So, I guess that means we're together," said Hayden to Mal. "Don't get comfortable, I have a boyfriend," said Mal. They walked around the School, and Ben showed them the Cafeteria, Tourney Field, And Classrooms. "And these are the dorms," said Ben. Carter, you can go with Hayden, and Hartley, you can be with Dizzy, Holden, you can be with Eli." "No! I can not be with my father's sworn enemy's son!!" "Hey, Holden," said Mal. "If me and Audrey can get along, you and Eli can." So they went to their dorms. "So, when we get the item, we free everyone. Our leader will be thrilled!" Meanwhile in the girls' room, they were designing fashion. "So, my jewelery would go great with the sweetheart lace on your dress," said Dizzy. Then, someone walked in. "Bonjour, Mademoiselles. I am Lucy, daughter of Lumière, and the head of the welcoming committee, so, I just wanted to see how you were adjusting." "Great!" said Hartley. "Well, we will see you tommorrow morning," said Lucy. "Au Revoir!" And, in Holden's Dorm, he was setting up. "Eli, don't think that we'll get along, because we won't," said Holden. "OK, well, as long as Carlos keeps you from doing anything rash," said Eli. Now, things are just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning, the five VK's went to Remidial Goodness 101. Fairy Godmother was teaching. "You find a Magic Wand. Do you: A: Use it to break down the barrier. B: Sell it online. Or, C: Give it to the authorities?" The VK's thought for a minute. Holden raised his hand. "Yes, Holden," said Fairy Godmother. "B?" asked Holden. "No." Hayden raised his hand. "C," he said. "Correct," said Fairy Godmother. Hayden leaned back in his chair. So, after class, they went to the cafeteria to meet up with their mentors. "So, what did you think of class?" asked Mal. "Boring," said Carter. "All the 'correct' answers were the non fun answers." Well, let's go eat. We'll introduce you to our friends," said Evie. After all the VK's walked over. "Hey guys," said Carlos. "These are the newbies." Chad flinched. You didn't tell me that my step cousin would be here!" he said. "Well, this is Dizzy, and she is really nice," said Evie. After that, the boys sat down. "Hey, Herkie," said Jay. "AAHH!" screamed Herkie. "What?" asked Carlos. "Why is my second cousin here?" asked Herkie. "Ben brought some more Isle Kids," said Doug. "Well, I don't like it," said Eli as he sat down. "Holden was giving me the Stink Eye all night." "Well, my boy Carter should be great at Tourney," said Jay. "Well, maybe if he turns out like you, he can try out," said Chad. "Well, remember, Lonnie's captain now, so you'll have to ask her," said Jay. "Who's Lonnie?" asked Carter. "You'll see," said Jay. After Classes were over that day, Hayden walked up to Mal. "You know, I did miss you," he said. "I already told you, I have Ben," said Mal. "Anyway, so what's that whole museum about? I saw a bunch of artifacts, like a Lamp, Trident. A wand?" said Hayden. "No one touches the wand," said Mal. "My Mother and Former Best Friend already tried to do that." "I know, I was just wondering about them," Hayden said. He knew he would need a different approach. So, that night, him and Carter were talking. "We need that wand. How will we get it?" asked Hayden. "Maybe, we can get some leapords, and.." "Ugh, why do all your plans involve wild cats? Where would we find them?" asked Hayden. "I have a better idea," said Hayden. Meanwhile, the girls were having another slumber party. "Maybe, for the party, we could mix up your wardobe," said Evie. She was talking to Mal. "Maybe, you could do a shade of Cyan." "No, E. Blue is your thing," said Mal. "Fine, what about Green?" Evie asked. "Maybe," said Mal. "But let Hartley design it. Have you seen her designs?" Meanwhile, Audrey was talking to Krista, daughter of Anna and Kristoff, who is a total party girl. "I am so glad I was back in time to plan this party, even thought I missed the Cotillion," Audrey said."Yeah, Me and my cousin missed it too," Krista said, referring to Eli. "Well, this next party will be a blast," said Evie. "But for now, let's get this slumber party started!"

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

Mal: Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you

Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new

Evie: Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Audrey: Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

All: It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life it way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then,

when can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know, when can I see you again?

(When can I see you again?)

"Now, let's play a game," said Audrey. "What boys do you love?" Mal went first. "Obviously, Ben." Evie went next. "Doug." They all went, until Krista's turn. "Well...um... I kind of like..." she mumbled the last part. "Come on," said Mal. "OK, I like Holden!" Krista said. "Your Parent's enemy's son?!" asked Lucy. "Yeah, he's just..kinda cute," Krista said. "Well, it's OK," said Evie. "Yeah, now let's get some sleep," said Mal. "Party planning is tiring." Meanwhile, Hayden and Carter put their plan into motion. "It's ready to go," said Carter. "Perfect," said Hayden.


	3. Chapter 3

That Morning, Ben walked up to Mal. "Hey, how are the new VK's doing here?" he asked. "Great, although Hayden asked some weird questions," said Mal. "Like what?" asked Ben. "He asked about some of the artifacts in the museum," said Mal. "Well, we can't have any more vilains trying to take over Auradon," said Ben. "Seriously, it's become a pattern. We try to have a party or occasion, but then a villain from the Isle ruins it," said Mal. "And I do not want this party to be ruined." Ben pondered this. "Keep an eye on them," said Ben. Meanwhile, Evie, Dizzy, and Hartley were working on fashion. The phone rang. "Hello, Evie's 4 Hearts, how can I help you? Perfect!" said Evie. "Who was it?" asked Hartley. "Jordan," said Evie. "She wants something similar to what Mal wore when she met Aladdin and Jasmine, with some Dizzy exclusive jewelery." "Yay!" said Dizzy. "My first Auradon job!" "Well, we need to get it done in time for the Moonlight Masquerade," said Hartley. The Moonlight Masquerade was the theme of the party that they went with. "So, let's review," said Hartley. "That's Mal, Freddie, Krista, Lucy, and now Jordan with orders. Wow, that is a lot," she said. "Well, if I know Evie, she'll get it done," said Dizzy. That afternoon, the guys went to tourney practice. "Hey, Lonnie," said Jay. "Yeah, Jay?" asked Lonnie. "I have a friend, Carter from the Isle, and he really wants to try out for the team," he said. "Well, if he can beat Herkie in a 1-on-1 game, he can join," Lonnie said. "Sounds fair," Carter said. "OK," said Lonnie. "I want a clean match with no cheating, and if Carter wins, he gets a spot on the team. Go!" Carter played when the discs got shot, Carter made them all into the goal. "Well, Carter. I misjudged you. The new team is Jay, Carlos, Herkie Eli, Carter, Holden, And Hayden," said Lonnie. "What? When did Holden and Hayden sign up?" asked Jay. "Yesterday," said Lonnie. "They played against each other." So, after the tryouts that night, Hayden and Carter mailed letters to the Kings and Queens of Auradon. "After this, the wand will be ours! Uma will be proud...not that I'm trying to impress her. I'm with Mal," said Hayden. "I don't think Mal likes you," said Carter. "Shut up! She does," said Hayden. "Anyway, let's get back to the dorms, before they get suspicious," said Carter.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day at Tourney Practice, Lonnie was going over plays. "So, Eli and Carlos, you guys will protect Jay, Carter, and Herkie. Holden, you'll be the goalie, and Hayden, you'll man the Dragon Cannon." "OK! Let's go!" said Jay. So, after they got onto the field, Jay, Carlos, and Eli got into the front while Carter and Herkie got behind. Lonnie threw thw ball into the kill zone, and Jay got a hold of it and went into the Kill Zone. Right after he got it into the goal past Holden, Hayden shot him right in the eye. "Time out!" said Lonnie. "Woah, what happened?" asked Mal, as her, Freddie, and Evie walked over. "Hayden accidentaly shot him in the eye," said Carlos. "I am so sorry!" said Hayden. "Well, let's get you back to your room," said Freddie. They walked away. "Do you think he bought it?" asked Hayden. "I'm sure they did," said Carter.

Meanwhile, back at the dorm, Ben walked in. "Hey, Jay. I heard about the accident." "Yeah, well, I'll be OK by the game," said Jay. "Anyway, have you heard from my parents? They went away for a Royal Retreat, but I can't even reach them," said Ben. "No, but we'll keep an eye out for them," said Mal. After Ben left, Mal and Evie went out. "You don't think it could be..." asked Evie. "No, it couldn't be," said Mal. That night, in a secret location, Hayden and Carter went to all the Kings and Queens. "Hey, Royals! We have someone who wants to talk to you!" said Hayden. "Who are you, and what do you want?" asked King Beast. "Oh, you haven't figured it out? Maybe this will help." Hayden turned his hair from black to a firey blue. "No!" "Yep! Hayden, son of Hades, straight from the Isle! Anyway, let me introduce you to my associates," he said. He took out a laptop and pulled up a video chat. Five people appeared. "Hi!" they all said. It was CJ, Zevon, Uma, Harry, and Gil. "You!" said Aurora. "Yep," said Uma. "Now that we have you in one place...let's talk buisness."


End file.
